


Morning After

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat





	Morning After

Lestrade微微睁开眼巡视了一周，确认房间里只剩他一个人然后转了个头，把自己的脑袋埋在枕头下躲开刺眼的光线，继续回到半睡半醒之间。阳光照在他光祼的后背上带着宜人的温度，光是回想起昨晚的片段，Gregory不由舒服地勾起了脚趾，上扬的嘴角挂在尚未清醒的脸上，慵懒的姿态像极了一只大型猫科动物。  
没想到那名总是冷漠疏远的Mycroft Holmes在床上是那么的柔软又敏感，那具瘦长的身体在Gregory的逗弄下不断的扭动颤抖。还有他的叫床声。。。Lestrade现在还记得Mycroft在他身下的急促喘息，那些难忍快感时从喉咙里泄出的呻吟，还有当Gregory用力顶进他体内，蹭过他敏感点的时候Mycroft因太过爽快而发出的叫声。  
Lestrade呻吟了声，起了反应的下身在床单上蹭了蹭。他从没想像过这个男人还能发出那样的声音，那个平时一派禁欲的男人在他的操弄下全身发软，平时说话简洁有力的声音在欲望的冲击下变得沙哑柔软，绵软无力地求他再快一点，用力点。  
Gregory舔湿了手掌向身下滑去，圈住了半挺立的阴茎，把Mycroft昨晚在他身下发出的叫声循环在脑中播放。手指轻轻地缓慢扭动，昨晚发生的一切太快，他想仔细地再回味一遍那个男人。  
Mycroft酒醉的样子让他觉得非常可爱，那个总是一本正经的男人没了平日的疏远气场，不再端着高高上的姿态，把情绪全写在了他的脸上，他只记得他们正在为某事争执，下一秒他就感到贴上自己的嘴唇异常柔软，不算技术太高超的亲吻反倒把经验丰富的Gregory弄得一下子欲火焚身。要不是受了酒精的影响，他可能永远不会知道Mycroft Holmes居然会对他有兴趣，Gregory把Mycroft拽进了卧室，等不及想尝尝那具三件套底下的身体。  
Gregory一手揉捏着自己的小腹，试着当作是Mycroft柔软的肚皮，Mycroft并不胖，只有小肚子上略有些赘肉，但这一点也不影响男人在他眼中的性感。Gregory喜欢Mycroft柔软的触感，在对方试着躲闪的时候他忍不住按着Mycroft的腰，固执地用舌头品尝，在男人的小腹上轻轻吸咬，留下一个个吻痕。Lestrade张嘴咬住了自己的肩膀，就像昨晚他咬住Mycroft一样吮吸了起来。  
手里的阴茎在他的撸动下翘得比直，Gregory往下裹住囊袋轻轻揉弄，用另一个带有薄茧的手掌蹭过阴茎顶端的细逢，敏感的刺激让他的下身朝后拱起，就像昨晚Mycroft的反应一样。伸手拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，性急地往手指上灌了点，Gregory伸出手指向身后探去，异物的入侵让他不适地停了下来，他很少这么取悦自己，距离他上次使用后面也是早在他结婚之前的事了。他想起昨晚为Mycroft做前戏也花了很久的时间，男人才勉强吞下了他一根手指，难以名状的满足感充斥了Gregory。  
“Greg！”Mycroft的声音让他欲望沸腾，Gregory在他适应了两根手指后开始用力地在温暖柔嫩的通道里进出，急切地想把Mycroft打开。Mycroft咬紧自己的手臂阻止自己发出声音，身体却自动地拱向下身的手指热切地配合Gregory的开拓。Gregory吞下了男人挺立的阴茎，Mycroft两手抓紧了身下的床单，两眼充满了情欲地望着Gregory。在漂亮的深蓝色眼眸的凝视下Gregory挤进了第三根手指，朝Mycroft的深处顶去，逼出了男人高亢的呻吟。  
Gregory趴在床上，两根手指快速地在体内进出，不时转动手指变换着戳刺的方向，寻找让自己更有快感的那一点。脑子里是他嘴里含着Mycroft，手指把男人干得不断呻吟的画面，Gregory一手粗鲁地握紧自己的阴茎，身后的抽送幅度越来越大。  
“你叫起来真好听，Mycroft，让我听你的声音，对，就是这样，再大点声，叫给我听，我要把你干到再也叫不出声，然后你带着沙哑的嗓音去和那些白金汉宫的高官们开会，他们会以为你感冒了，对吧，但没人会知道这是Mycroft Holmes纵欲的后果。”  
Gregory下身硬得发疼，体内的快感不断累积，圈紧的手指几次在湿透的阴茎上打滑，烦躁地闷哼一声，Gregory停止了手臂的动作，让自己的阴茎狠狠往圈紧的手指里撞去，想像他现在还在Mycroft的体内。  
回忆里的Mycroft修长的双腿紧紧缠着在他体内抽送的Gregory腰间，汗湿的身体泛着大片情欲的潮红，底下的小洞在他每次退后时贪婪地吸紧他。感觉自己快要高潮，Gregory两手紧紧卡住了Mycroft的腰间，每次顶撞都想把自己完全填进Mycroft体内，却总觉得永远不够，Gregory着迷地看着身下的Mycroft，想要弯下腰狠狠地吻住这个男人，却又舍不得想听这个男人高潮时的声音。  
Mycroft比他先到达高潮，挂在他腰间的两腿早就没了力气松松垮垮地朝两边打开，高潮时男人紧紧闭着眼睛，无声地大张着嘴巴然后发出声绵长的呻吟。白色的液体打在两人贴合的胸膛上，有几滴溅在了Mycroft的下巴上。Gregory张开嘴舔去了男人嘴角边的咸涩液体后最终吻上了Mycroft，在几次抽送后高潮的快感席卷了他的意识。Gregory在回忆中到达到顶点，汗湿的身体倒向一边，满足地张开腿平躺在干燥的床单上。  
等到气息逐渐平衡，Gregory彻底从睡意中醒来，褐色的眼睛盯着天花板开始思考起来。他不知道Mycroft是什么时候走的，也不知道酒醒后的Mycroft还记得多少，会不会后悔，他非常了解Holmes们对于感情都是什么态度。如果Mycroft不是喝多了他们不会就这么躺到一起，虽然他很清楚昨晚他离喝醉还早着呢。  
至少Gregory一点也不后悔。他认识那个年长的Holmes十多年，头一次见到Mycroft失去自控的一面，他才不信别人给他的冰山外号，而昨晚发生的一切只让他对这个男人更加好奇。餍足地叹了口气，Gregory带着笑脸起身走向浴室。


End file.
